


By Moonlight

by Elionia



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oneshot, Rimming, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elionia/pseuds/Elionia
Summary: “I think, I mean, I hope... we’re more than friends. And I want…”What if Ruby hadn't been a clamjam and nosed around looking for Clementine and Violet when they were on the top of the tower? Smutty oneshot heavily inspired by the now deleted fic, By Candlelight.





	By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I was heavily inspired by the fic, 'By Candlelight', which was removed after the author deleted their account. This is my attempt at recreating the spirit of it.

“I think, I mean, I hope... we’re more than friends. And I want…”

Clementine could barely keep herself coherent, so indecipherable were her feelings, the mushy mess within her heart. She told herself that she was being stupid, that whatever it was she was struggling to explain didn’t matter. They might all be dead by the end of the week, tomorrow, or even tonight. If life was so fickle, why hold back in these precious moments?

Her lips met Violet’s in an unearthly crash of pent up longing and affection. Clementine didn’t try to suppress the moan that escaped her as chins touched, as teeth lightly knocked against each other - she wanted Violet to know how much she wanted this.

Then it was over. The haze faded away and the weight of what just happened washed over her. Clementine pulled back and looked out at the sky, giddy and short of breath.

“Holy shit.” Violet’s voice was such a wonder to Clementine’s ears; husky, sultry, so irresistibly pleasing to listen to.

“That’s romantic.”

“I mean, holy shit.” Violet repeated through a stunned laugh, and Clementine could see on the edge of her vision the slightest of smiles growing across the blonde’s face. She felt Violet’s hand hovering over her own before finally cusping it.

Clementine didn’t know what to do next. The kiss had come so naturally, edged on by a stifling, heated force that she couldn’t define; but she had never kissed anyone before, so whatever this nice quiet between herself and Violet was felt more and more like empty space, space that could be better used for something else. But what else?

“S-so… what do we… do now?” Clementine was suddenly very shy, and kept her eyes towards the night sky’s constellations.

Violet was still wearing a smile, her eyes wider and happier than they had been in a long time,

“Well, we give you a few pointers on kissing first.”

“Oh god, was it that bad?”

“I’m just kidding,” Violet’s voice grew soft as she gave Clementine’s hand a reassuring squeeze, “you were fine.” She sought her new girlfriend’s eyes with her own, and teased, “do you always wiggle your tongue like that when you kiss someone?”

Clementine’s hand rose to cover her mouth and stifle her laugh, and she shook her head in embarrassment,

“I’ve actually never kissed anyone before. I just did what felt natural. Sorry if I was sloppy.”

Violet’s lips pursed slightly, and for a second Clementine feared she had made a mess of everything. But then Violet was smiling again, and she leaned in to place a soft kiss on Clementine’s cheek; this was quickly followed by another to her jaw just beneath her chin, and then finally to the tip of her nose.

“There,” Violet was still leaned in close, and Clementine could feel her breath in her ear as the other girl whispered, “did that feel natural?”

Clementine didn’t know how to respond, quite honestly; what she _did_ know was that she was breathing heavily, and that there was a growing heat between her legs. She opened her mouth, but only the weakest mewl escaped, which sent her cheeks flushing.

Violet also seemed surprised to hear that noise,

“Okay. I didn’t think you were _that_ hot for me.”

Clementine bit her lip and stared into her lap, where her thighs were crossed in a furious attempt to repress the primal urge that was bunching up her underwear. She felt wetness, and her grimace grew,

“Vi… I don’t know… erm…”

Clementine didn’t have to explain. Violet seemed to understand, and her gaze fell to the source of all the tension,

“It’s all right, Clem. What you’re feeling right now? Right there,” she slowly edged a hand into Clementine’s lap, gently parting clenched thighs, and slid her index finger along the dampness that had seeped into the fabric of the cargo pants, “it’s normal. There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Clementine could barely hear what Violet was saying; the sound of her own gasps was so deafening. Despite the reassurances, she felt mortified. She never knew that her body could be played this way; god knows she never tried. But the way Violet maneuvered her finger along the seam of Clementine’s crotch, driving the cloth inwards and giving her a hell of a camel toe, made the virgin girl want to learn about herself; about the strange instrument that forced her to make such noises.

“Vi… I… can I?” Clementine forced herself to pull away from the roof's edge, and her hands fumbled for her belt.

Violet, always understanding, scooted back and watched for a few moments as the other girl struggled to pull off her pants. Then, with a thin smile, she reached forwards and began to help with the boots. It took about a minute, with awkward fumbling and tugs, but at last Clementine’s legs were free. The only thing she wore below the waist were a pair of polka dot underwear, which were already moist.

Violet took a moment to admire the sight of Clementine’s bare thighs; the lean muscles beneath the bronze skin; the scars and bumps that came from years on the road, fighting and surviving. Her hands slowly settled on the inside of Clementine’s calves, and she parted the girl’s legs further. Up until then she had stayed silent, but now she spoke,

“You’re really beautiful, Clem. Every inch of you,” Violet’s fingers began to crawl up, and Clementine shivered as she felt the cool touch of flesh on flesh, “I don’t think you know how beautiful you are.”

Green eyes held amber ones captive as Violet situated herself between Clementine’s legs, lying on her front and raising her head just above the other girl’s stomach.

Clementine swallowed, for her throat had grown dry, and asked,

“Does this make me a slut?”

Violet blinked, taken aback by how blunt and sudden the question was. Then she tilted her head and nuzzled her nose into Clementine’s shirt, poking against the navel,

“H-hey!” Yelped Clementine, breaking out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. AJ wasn’t the only one that was ticklish.

“You’re my slut,” Violet growled playfully, raising her head again and giving Clementine a wink, “do you want that off?” She gestured to the polka dot underwear, and Clementine nodded hesitantly.

Violet took it slow; there was still plenty of time before someone would come looking for them. Her fingers hooked under the thin cotton band, and she tugged the knickers down until she could see the first few soft, dark curls emerge from their confines. Beneath them, in the crease between thighs, were glistening, swollen folds,

“Don’t be nervous,” Violet murmured, eyes rising to meet Clementine’s once again, “let me…” she didn’t finish, and instead lifted Clementine’s legs up over her shoulders.

“Let you what? Vi, let you wh- oh!”

A living, warm, and wet lashing sensation between her thighs hushed Clementine quickly. Her eyes widened and she propped herself onto her elbows to get a better look at what exactly the feeling was.

She could see Violet’s head just barely moving back and forth, could hear the faint sound of lapping. It didn’t take long for Clementine to realize that the new sensation was Violet’s tongue.

Clementine was unsure of what was happening, and knew only that her body was coiled up in delight, and that she wanted to bury Violet’s face deeper in. She squeaked, outraged, when the opposite happened, and Violet instead pulled back,

“W-why?” was Clementine’s frustrated whine, adjusting herself on her elbows and wriggling her legs impatiently.

Violet looked sheepish, if just for a second, although she was quickly licking her lips soon after,

“Sorry - I should have warned you. I just wanted to know how you tasted like,” she parted Clementine’s folds with two fingers, “do you know what I just did?

Clementine shook her head, her breath coming heavy as she waited for Violet to explain.

“I was eating you out.”

“Uhm…”

“Don’t worry, not the walker kind of eating.”

“ _Vi_ …”

Violet rolled her eyes,

“I was licking your pussy,” the term made Clementine blush, so Violet chose to be formal, “or, your vulva. See?” her tongue slowly ran the length of Clementine’s sex, from taint to the curly patch of hair just above her entrance, “that’s what the entire thing is called, but there are little parts of it that can drive you crazy too.”

Clementine’s face was flushed from heat, anticipation, and wonder,

“How do you know all of this?”

Violet hoisted the other girl’s legs up higher, exposing more of Clementine’s sacred places,

“There was a book on women's anatomy hidden away in the restricted section of the library. I went over it a lot before Minnie and I became…” she trailed off and her brows creased.

There was silence for a few heartbeats before Violet continued her lesson,

“Here, we have the labia majora, and the labia minora,” her fingers prodded the fleshy outer folds of Clementine’s sex, and then their inner counterparts, “the clitoris, or clit - I'll get back to that later,” Violet’s fingers softly tweaked the sensitive nub of flesh, making Clementine shiver, before she moved on, “the urethra, this tiny hole here where you pee from... And this hole is your entrance. To the vagina. I mean, you _have_ to know that one, right?"

Two fingers delved in deeply, and Clementine gasped at the feeling of being filled. She tightened around Violet’s fingers, then without any control on her part, loosened up,

“Yeah,” murmured Violet with a little grin, “the muscles can expand to fit a lot. What’s next... the anus…”

Clementine felt a finger softly press against, no, _into_ her backside, and squirmed slightly in discomfort,

“That’s not part of my vagina,” she said with a slow blink.

Violet nodded, finger still pressed against the tight hole,

“Your _vulva_ ; and yes, you’re right. It isn’t. But some girls are into it.”

Clementine scrunched her nose,

“That’s gross.”

Violet grinned and shrugged,

“Yeah, a little bit. I only really did that stuff after a bath in the river.” Her finger finally moved away and returned to keeping Clementine’s inner lips parted, “But here is the real sweet spot. Do you remember what I called this little thing?” Her finger gently flicked against the other girl’s sensitive nub.

“The… the clitoris.”

“Good. It has more nerve endings than anywhere else on your body, so it can drive you _really_ wild, like  _really_  quick.”

Violet leaned forward again, and Clementine felt bliss she never knew possible. Her knees grew minds of their own and knocked together; thighs trapped Violet’s head in a vice grip. It was as though she were melting from the inside out, and she became hyperaware of and oblivious to everything, all at once. She could feel every bit of drag as Violet’s lips gingerly suckled her clit, could feel the swirling muscle of a tongue as it circled around the little button of flesh, then circled back in half rotations.

Clementine could hear heavy panting and high pitched grunting. It didn’t take long for her to remember that these noises had to have been coming from her mouth. She bit her bottom lip hard to quiet herself, and let the tingling spark of pleasure jolt through her body.

Then everything was crashing down around her; she felt light and heavy at the same time; her vision blurred, and she couldn’t make out anything but white flashes. Her limbs were no longer responding, but rather acting out their own will, spasming and locking in place. A final tremor, as though there were an earthquake roiling her insides, sent Clementine over the edge in slight delirium, and she slumped down, completely spent.

Violet could move her head at last, and when Clementine saw the blonde’s glistening face, she feared the worst,

“Oh g-god, I didn’t… did I-?”

Violet’s tongue swiped over her dripping mouth, and she wore a soft smile,

“No, Clem, you're fine. Those were just orgasms. You didn’t do anything wrong. Here…" she swiped some of the fluid off of her cheek with a finger and held it out for Clementine; the latter hesitated before her lips clamped around Violet’s finger.

“It’s really… it doesn't taste like anything,” Clementine said after she swallowed.

“RealIy? I think it tastes kind of sweet.”

“You’re weird.”

“I know.”

The pair shared a laugh, and that seemed to relieve any of the awkwardness that had stirred within Clementine after she came. Her mind felt at peace, but her body wanted more, and Violet must have noticed because she said,

“I’ll make you come again, okay? But can I do something first? Just to say we tried it and got it out of the way?”

Clementine would have followed Violet into a herd of walkers had she asked,

“Okay.”

Violet nodded gratefully at the show of trust, and readjusted Clementine’s legs so that they were high up again. To help, Clementine hooked her hands beneath her knees and held, closing her eyes to wait for what would come next.

She felt again a warm tongue, but this time it was far lower than her clit. Violet was licking her beneath her taint, and Clementine’s eyes opened as quickly as they had closed. She craned her neck to get a better view, and she felt herself pucker up at the sensation. Violet continued to lick, slowly like a dog, tongue sliding up and down along the hole; once it even poked in.

Clementine didn’t know exactly how to feel; Violet’s tongue tickled, and maybe she would have even enjoyed it were it not for how taboo and strange the act was. Relief flooded over her when Violet stopped at last, and she was quick to lower her legs.

“I thought you only did that stuff after a bath?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to try out as much as I could before it got too late.”

Clementine could hear the concern in Violet’s voice, and guessed she was worried that they had spent too much time on the roof, “Do you want to stop?” she asked, hoping she hid her disappointment well enough.

Violet hesitated, her eyes hungry and her expression torn. Finally, she shook her head, 

"No. I said I'd make you come again. So..." Violet wiggled back into position, spreading Clementine's legs again and nibbling on her lip, "that's what I'm going to do."

Clementine's head shot back and her breath hitched when two fingers slowly worked their way inside of her, the slow and rhythmic pumping setting the tempo for her hips to follow. She began to grind herself against Violet's fingers, back and forth, and soon Clementine was lost once more. Moving fingers were far different from a tongue, and maybe to Clementine, just a bit faster at driving her more and more over the edge. She found herself undulating on Violet's hand, pushing herself onto a third finger as she rode in a fervor. She could feel her climax coming on, could feel how the fingers worked her insides; every thrust delving deeper, every finger hooking onto velvety, ribbed walls in a final effort to find her release...

Clementine's body quivered, muscles trapping Violet's fingers inside of her, and after a few seconds of unimaginable pleasure, relaxed. She rode out the last of her orgasms and collapsed flat on the roof, chest heaving.

Violet flopped down next to her and examined her hand, wet with the intimate and tangible remainder of her girlfriend's love,

"That was... wow."

Clementine snorted a short giggle, and nodded in agreement,

"Yeah. It was..."

They stayed there, staring up at the moonlit sky. It seemed like they could stay there forever...

" _Vi? Clem? You out here?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
